


Resorts

by CheshireCaine



Series: UraIchi Week 2018 [7]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, UraIchi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: Day VII | Court-martial





	Resorts

Kisuke knew that nobody really understood the level and depth of his love for Ichigo. His wave of feeling, tremendous and terrifying and so fascinated by this man. His beautiful, ridiculous, fearless lover.

He would do anything to keep him happy and safe and at his side. And Kisuke knew no-one in the Gotei 13 had any chance of recognising the lengths he’d go to.

Kisuke was tempered by Ichigo’s heart, by Ichigo’s refusal to leave the innocent to suffer and his consideration for his family and friends.

If a loving couple was supposed to be in any way alike, Kisuke was like Ichigo unrestrained in battle. (But Ichigo would say that being around Kisuke made him feel like he was home and Kisuke was like when he felt that way. He knew Kisuke was intelligent enough to somehow make sense of that).

But Kisuke would go to any length, he didn't know what resorts he wouldn't go to for Ichigo besides those Ichigo would stop him from reaching.

Kisuke looked back at his trial before the Central 46 as boring. It'd been stupid the first time but if he was dragged before them again and shackled, he wouldn't have any reason to hold back this time.

Because Ichigo.


End file.
